


Unfinished, Rewritten, and an attempt at a longish thing

by L_Is_A_JoyfulBean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I’m working on it. This is like 1/2 an idea, M/M, so hold on please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Is_A_JoyfulBean/pseuds/L_Is_A_JoyfulBean
Summary: I found these two fanfics a while ago, and I felt like combining them somewhere other than my head. Alas, it’ll take me a moment.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. A bit about my plans

Hello! If you’ve read the summary, you know what’s up. Here are the linked inspired fanfics and what I liked about them;

Wolfstar Books- <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762423/chapters/39328504>

This story is a nice premise. I enjoy the idea, I like the writing style, I like how they handle issues. I will not be able to handle things as well, and I am going to take this idea and make it more watered down. Safer, if you will.   
  


Soaring through the sky with my feet on the ground- <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219674/chapters/43103819>

I love the way this is written! I also love the autistic representation! I would kill for this to be canon. It just makes sense to my little queer autistic brain. Once again, I’m a kinda crappy writer, but I felt like writing more of something along this lines would be fun!   
  


See you soon for the official Chapter One


	2. Actually The First Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one. A look into wolfstar books through the ages. Also a very Percy Morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fiddled with ages a wee bit, but it’s hard to tell! Also, if my writing isn’t the best, I apologize!

Sirius had spent many days outside the newly rented bookstore, paintbrush in hand, carefully decorating the windows, doors, and the sign above the door, which proudly read **Wolfstar Books (and Snacks).** They next moved on to setting up bookshelves. Remus watched them from across the room. He sat in a small cushioned chair and sorted books. Sirius had decided to take on all of the physical tasks.   
“REMUS! Which section is this?” Sirius Yelled

“Historical Fiction” Remus replied

”Okay. What’s this one?”   
  
“Still historical fiction. It’s two shelves per category, remember?” Remus sighed. Weeks went by. And then it was open. Really truly open. It was a week before the first tiny pride flag appeared, doodled onto the window on a cold Tuesday morning. Sirius denyed their part in it’s exsistance. A few weeks later it had grown. Painted neatly in acrylics right over the original. Sirius admitted to this one. A few months later, Remus put a flag hanging out the upper floor window. After all, who was going to stop them? Turns out, people had complaints. A government official stopped by to ask the two of the, to remove it. So they did. Not even a week after, a newer, bigger, and brighter flag was hung.   
  


The first year went by. Then two. The bookstore was now know for being an LGBTQ+ safe space. Even better yet, they hosted a weekly GSA meeting and organized a few protests every now and again. Remus and Sirius adopted a dog. They both tried to maintain as many close connections as they could with their friends from college. It was so interesting to see everyone grow older. It made them miss Lily and James, who they lost years ago.   
———

Percy was cold. God, why was it this cold? Did the heat break in the apartment again? Probably. He slipped quietly out of bed and pulled on a sweater. A quick check of the thermostat was all it took for Percy to justify calling his landlord. Even still, he didn’t want to. Talking to authority figures (or people in general) was never his strong suit.  
”Uhm, hi? This is Percy Weasely. Apartment 215? Yes. My heat broke this morning. No, I’m sure no windows are open. It’s- no- I’m very sorry to bother you this early. Yes. I understand. I’ll call you back at 7” Percy set his phone down on the counter and sighed. I suppose he could do with getting some more work done. First though, the usual outfit for government work, navy everything + a white collared shirt. Percy settled down in the chair by the window with his computer on his lap and began to type. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I think that this story will turn out okay! If you would like to comment but can’t think of something to say, I’ve got you!
> 
> What’s your favourite colour? Mine’s Grey-green (look up valspar filoli ballroom for reference) 
> 
> What are your favourite fandoms and ships? Solangelo is my comfort, Wolfstar was my childhood, Catradora was my introduction to fandom, Perciver makes me weirdly happy...
> 
> Finally, How are you today? You can use a scale of 1-10 if needed
> 
> Love, L


	3. Chapter 2- The navy blob and the pride flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Weasely just wants tea, and also some acceptance. He gets neither.

Sirius Black

Nearing 6:45 was around the time Sirius Black woke up. Well, he didn’t _want_ to wake up, exactly, but he did. It was Monday. Cold, rainy, and miserable as expected. He kissed Remus on the head, half heartedly pulled on some clothes, and dragged himself down the stairs. Who would even be awake at this hour of the morning anyway? Sirius put some tea on anyways, and started a batch of cookies. It seemed only moments before the clock hit 7. Time to open up shop. Remus poked his head down the stairs.   
“Hello. You good on your own for a bit? I’m quite tired and my body has decided to fail me” Sirius nodded, concerned. Remus rolled his eyes.   
“I’m going back upstairs. Love you” Remus said

“Love you too!” Sirius replied. That was it. He flipped the sign to ‘open’ and moved on with his day. Maybe 3 people would appear in the store this morning, so it was bound to be quiet and boring.   
  


—— Percy Weasely

At 6:45 or so, Percy stood up. His lights were unusually flickery and he was worried. Percy made his way over to the light switch. They made a strange buzzing noise and turned out. He groaned. No electricity meant no power went to the stovetop, water heater, or fridge. Percy pulled on a jacket, shoved things into his briefcase, and walked out of the apartment. He called the landlord while walking.   
“Hello? This is Percy Weasely again. No! Apartment 215, remember? I think my power is out. Oh. I see. Is it going to be fixed by 5? Maybe? Okay. Thank you so much. I’m very sorry to bother you.” He shoved his phone, rather brutally, into his pocket and entered the nearest store. It had a pride flag above the door. It seemed rather friendly, right?

——Sirius Black (Again) 

The thing Sirius least expected to see at 7:15 was a red-haired navy blob with a briefcase standing outside his store talking animatedly on the phone. Most people with briefcases were fancy government employees with high salaries and sticks in rather uncomfortable locations. If there was any store that disliked government, it would be Wolfstar Books. So Sirius flipped him off. The blob wasn’t looking, so Sirius flipped him off again. He paced a bit, but stayed put outside. Sirius turned back to the cold pastries he had heating in the oven. It was when he heard the bell ring that he knew something was up.   
“Hello? I’m so sorry to bother you this morning, but my power shut out and I would like some tea.” Sirius turned around and saw a scarily familiar face. Percy Weasley was in HIS STORE. The very same Percy that abandoned his family to work for the LGBT-hating government. In Wolfstar Books. A GAY BOOKSTORE.   
“What are you doing here? If you came to ask us to remove the flag you can [Rude Language, fill in the blanks] off” Sirius grouched. Percy looked confused.   
“Why would I do that? I-“ Sirius flipped him off again. 3 times the charm, eh?   
“Why would you do that? You’re a government official in a gay bookstore. You helped to prevent a law protecting gay marriage get through? Have you lost your mind? Get out. There is no need to bring your homophobic agenda in here.” Sirius said. Percy turned bright red and shook his head violently.   
“No! You don’t understand- I- My power went ou-“ Sirius fixed him with a death stare.   
“Get. Out.” Percy left, looking confused. Sirius waited for the next few people to enter the store. The day would carry on, business as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter. For any of you reading who hate Percy, please read the second link on chapter one ‘soaring through the sky with your feet on the ground’. Seriously, he reminds me of myself. Anyway, your question of the day is a rather weird one.
> 
> Do you think that cream belongs in herbal tea? Yes or No 
> 
> If you don’t drink tea, what other drinks do you enjoy? I’m curious! 
> 
> Love, L  
> Have a lovely day/night/and anything in between


	4. Percy Weasley and the adventures of the ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry. So close to drastic change, so far from anything. Ever.
> 
> The home of half-hearted productivity, cold-hearted leaders, and well ironed suit coats. 
> 
> Or at least, that’s what the world wants you to think. In reality, it’s just a bunch of people milling about, chatting over coffee and paperwork. Nothing really happens, but who expected it to?

——Percy Weasley

Percy walked away from the store, willing himself not to cry. _You’re a grown adult with a stable job. Leave it be._ He told himself. Percy brushed off his emotions and entered his workplace.

”Weasley! Get your a-sorry sir- rear over here!” Yelled a man in his department.   
“Cole! Sorry! I had a hectic morning!” Percy replied. Cole looked annoyed.   
“Darn right you did! I drove by you entering that bookstore place. With the pride flag? My daughter thinks that it’s amazing. Our boss would disagree. Anyways. See ya after my meeting!” Cole said, walking off. Percy made a point to walk the other way, once again reminding him self that crying this morning would not be a smart plan. He settled into his office.   
[Oh look! a transition!]

”WEASLEY!” Percy looked up. His boss looked pissed.   
“We need to talk about your recent proposal for a new company rule. What did you call it?” Percy sighed.   
“I called it the workplace diversity proposal, sir. What about it?” Percy asked politely   
“Yes. That’s it! It’s impossible to achieve. Don’t bring this up again. All of our older employees would drop dead in their chairs at the mere mention of any such thing. Are we clear, Percy?” His boss said annoyedly. Percy nodded.   
  


This made the third time he’d reminded himself not to cry today. He packed up and headed back to his cold apartment. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. Are we headed for changes in the future? Probably. We’ll see. Anyway, Question for you, How have you been? What’s the best thing that’s happened to you in the past week/month/day/minute/etc.
> 
> Love, L
> 
> (As always, comment whatever, whenever. I’ll respond)


End file.
